A Burned Man
by Cenobite829
Summary: The journey and travels of a disfigured man and his lover, a Gardevoir named Dancer. Rated M for PokexHuman and violence.
1. The Sixth Member

Disclaimer: As always I do not own Pokemon. That is someone else.

A/N: Just so you know "this is speech" _this is thoughts or telepathy_ *this is pokespeak*

A burned man

Chapter 1

The sixth member

Eevee and her brothers were playing in a field when it happened. A blast of fire threw her away from her brothers. She hit the ground hard and rolled. She turned her head and looked as a Flareon attacked her brothers. Before she could say or do anything two pokeballs flew out and hit them both. To her horror she watched as the only family she had were taken from her. She looked at the trainer. He was a huge human wearing a black jacket and blue jeans. He walked over to her, using his pokedex to look at her. Suddenly he kicks her hard in the ribs. Her small frame flew across the ground. She rolled again and hit a tree hard.

"Useless female." The human said coldly. He moved to stomp on her. Eevee closed her eyes and awaited her death when she heard the human cry out in pain. Opening her eyes she saw a new human standing over her. He was wearing a blue hoodie, with the hood up, black gloves, blue jeans, and well worn hiking boots. He was standing over her protectively.

"What the hell are you doing?" The new human said. The one that had attacked her scoffed as he picked himself off of the ground.

"It's a useless female!" He said. Before the other man could answer he yelled out. "Flareon use flamethrower!" The Flareon inhaled quickly and then unleashed a torrent of flame from it's mouth. The Flareon's master waited for the man to dive out of the way so the flames would hit the wounded Eevee but the man didn't move. Suddenly a blue glow surrounded the fire attack and turned it back on it's user. The Flareon didn't have time to react as he was pounded by his own attack. The other trainer looked on with shock.

"Dancer come show these fools what a, what was it? Oh yes a useless female can do." The man said and then he turned his back on the Flareon and it's master as he squated down to the Eevee. Dancer, a Gardevoir, showed them with a powerful psychic attack, throwing them both out of sight. Eevee looked at the man that was gently checking her over for wounds. She tried to growl but it came out soft and weak. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I have some supplies at my camp. I can fix you right up."

_Nic we should get going._ Dancer said in his mind. He taught her how to talk to him that way so they could talk. Dancer also translated pokespeak to him that way. Her voice in his head was soft and sweet.

_I know love._ Nic thought softly. Dancer face darkened as she blushed. Nic was more then her trainer. He was her best friend, her lover, and her soul mate. She was all of those things to him to.

"Eee. Eevee vee ee vee vee." The Eevee said weakly. Nic looked right at Dancer.

_She is afraid of being hurt. She thinks that you are like the other trainer._

_Please tell her the truth of the matter._

"Gar. Gar voir gar de de de gardevoir." Dancer said softly. The Eevee looked skeptical but nodded. Nic picked up the Eevee and walked into the woods. _Nic we need to hurry. I scanned that trainer. He will be coming back. _Dancer said in Nic's head. Nic nodded and walked faster. Soon they walked into a clearing surrounded by the thick forest and a small brook. A roaring campfire was going in the middle of the clearing and a tent was set up. A Golem sat near the fire and a Milotic was half in the brook sunning herself. A Sceptile stood off from the fire. A flash of blue and black started the Eevee and she buried her face in his chest. Nic turned and looked at the Lucario that stood there.

"Hello Rush. Listen there may be another trainer in the woods looking for this one. I want you to prevent him from finding this camp. Take Juggernaut with you." Nic said motioning to the Golem that sat near the fire. Rush nodded and tapped Juggernaut on the shoulder. Soon they both took off out of the camp. The Sceptile moved to follow them but Nic spoke. "No Swift. Go find some berries for this little one. She is hurt." Swift took one look at the shaking Eevee against Nic's chest and she was gone to get the berries. He looks at the Milotic. "Grace I need your help with keeping her comfortable. Dancer help calm her." With the orders given he sits down about halfway to the fire. Grace wraps around then softly using Aquaring to cool them off and help the Eevee's wounds. Nic looks at Dancer, sweat pouring down his face. His hood was up and it was a very hot day.

_Nic you need to cool off. Take off your hoodie at the very least. I would rather you get in the brook._

_I know love but I don't want to scare this Eevee. She doesn't need to see me like that._

_No! You need to get into the water and rest. Now either do it by yourself or Eevee is going to watch as Grace and I strip you and toss you into the water for your own good. _Dancer said. He knew she wasn't bluffing either, they had done it to him before. Sighing he looked at her and Grace.

"Comfort this little one and when Swift gets back give her the berries. Then tell Swift to go help Rush and Juggernaut." He said as he laid Eevee next to Grace. The Milotic nodded and purred softly. Sighing again Nic took off his hoodie. The Eevee watched confused. The rightside of his head had no hair on it and it was covered with deep scars. As he tossed it to the side, near the tent, she saw that the scars went down his neck and under his muscle shirt. It also covered his entire right arm and hand, which she saw when he took off his gloves. He took off his pants, leaving his boxers on, and he walked over to the brook. He slides into the water, his left unscarred side facing Eevee, and he lays he head on a rock. Dancer walks over and puts a folded towel behind his head and kissed him softly. He smiles and is soon asleep.

Eevee looked at the strange human before she spoke *Why did he help me?*

*Oh Nic is like that. He doesn't like to see anything in pain.* Dancer said back moving over to the other two. She sat down on a log looking at them. Milotic spoke next.

*Yeah. He would do anything to comfort those in need. Well pokemon in need. When it comes to humans he doesn't have as much patence. They like to judge him by his looks.*

*But Grace remember that some pokemon do the same thing.* Dancer said with a smile. Eevee looke back to them.

*Can you tell me what happened to him?* She said softly. Dancer nodded but before she could start Swift came back.

*Ok master I have some Sitrus berries. Master?* Swift said setting down the berries.

*He is resting Swift. He said you can go to Rush. We need to keep this little one safe.* Dancer said. Swift nodded and then she took off. She was a green blur as she vanished in to the woods. She then turns to Eevee *This is the story of how he got burned.*

((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))

Nic grew up in a small village in the Hoenn region. It was two days before his tenth birthday when all of it started. His uncle, a pokemon trainer named Luis, decided to take him out for a picnic. Luis had blond hair and blue eyes. He was very dashing and as a ladies man he was a success but as a trainer he was a bust. His pokemon either didn't listen to him or were just a cruel as he was. The only person in the world he showed any compasion to was his nephew. As they ate Luis set his pokemon free. They ran around and ate from some local berry bushes. It was then that all the problems started. Luis's Rapidash was eating berries when it saw the one it wanted being taken by a small Ralts. The Rapidash charged the small pokemon and kicked it across the field. It was then that Nic heard the commotion. Seeing the much bigger Rapidash fighting the small Ralts. He screamed for his uncle to call it off but the Rapidash ignored him when he did. Nic took off running and he dove ontop of the Ralts right as the Rapidash unleashed a powerful fire blast attack. The fire hit him full on the right side of his body. It burned him horribly as he protected the scared and shaking Ralts.

(((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

*I was that Ralts. I stayed with him for the three weeks he was in a coma. When he woke up I begged him to take me with him. He said he would on one condition.* Dancer said looking at her love.

*What was the condition?* Eevee asked, figuring that it must have been something really bad, because most humans were mean. At least she thought they were. She never met a human before today.

*That I be is friend and not his pet.* She said softly. Eevee was shocked at that. She looked at Grace as she ate the berries, feeling stronger.

*Was it the same with you?* Eevee asked softly.

*I was a Feebas at the time I met him. The man who caught me was very cruel. He hated the fact that I was so weak. He was so cruel that he released me onto dry land and walked away laughing coldly. I would've died but I was picked up and set in the water. As life came back to me I turned and saw a Kirlia and a man in a blue hoodie. As I watched them the man spoke.

"I hope you are safe and happy." He said softly but I heard him because water carries sound so well. Suddenly he cried out and grabbed his right arm. The Kirilia, who was of course Dancer, rushed to his side. They nodded to each other and then he stripped, like he did here and lowered himself into the water. I watched as he soaked his arm. I swam over to him and spoke. I wanted to know why he saved me. I guess Dancer told him what I said.

"No one, be it a pokemon or a human, should be judged on thier looks. I will always be insulted for my looks while you will one day be loved for yours." He said. I knew he meant if I ever became a Milotic but to become one I had to be with a trainer. He was so sweet that I asked to go with him. He nodded and captured me. He named me Grace and I have been with him ever since.*

Eevee looked at the man who was resting more closely. He had black hair, at least on the left side of his head, and she remembered his kind green eyes. His body was broad and muscular. His smile was still in her mind. It was so soft and sweet. Suddenly Rush and Swift returned with Juggernaut behind them.

*Wake up the master! The man is on his way.* Rush said. Dancer lept up and ran over to Nic. She touched his arm and at that touch he woke up.

"What is it?" He said quickly, wide awake now.

_Master the man is on his way. _Dancer said. He stood up and stripped off his wet boxers. Eevee couldn't help but looking at his cock, which was seven inches soft. He quickly got dressed and turned towards where the man was approaching from.

"Grace I will take the Eevee. Remember we protect each other." He said. Eevee went over to him, looking scared. He smiled at her. "No matter what happens you will be safe. I swear that to you." Eevee nodded and stayed right behind him. The man walked into the clearing.

"I knew I would find you! Are these your pathetic pokemon? Just hand over that bitch Eevee and we'll let you go about your business." He said, sending out his six pokeballs. In addition to his Flareon he had an Umbreon, a Leafeon, an Espeon, a Jolteon, and a Vaporeon. The Eevee looked sad at the last two. They must have been her brothers.

_Dancer link up please._ Nic said. A link up was when Dancer connected everyone mentally so Nic could give orders without saying anything. It made it impossible for his opponets to react.

_I am here Nic._ Dancer said.

_Hooked up boss!_ Juggernaut said. His voice was deep and powerful.

_I am ready sir._ Rush said. His voice was measured and controlled.

_I am always ready Master. _Swift said. Her voice was eager and hipper. Nic never could get her to not call him master.

_Just tell me when to start. _Grace said. Her voice was sexy. There was no other way to put it.

_This is weird._ A soft voice said. It took Nic a second to realize it was Eevee.

_Welcome to the link up. Ok Rush you take out that Umbreon. I want it down with one hit. Juggernaut the Jolteon is yours but stay away from the two that can hurt you the most. Don't let that Jolteon hit anything. Grace put out that Flareon. Swift you have to take out that Vaporeon. One leaf blade should do it. Love you have to take out that Espeon. I know it won't be easy but please keep it busy until I can send you back up._

_What about me? _Eevee asked.

_Sand attack the Leafeon but do not fight. I don't want you hurt. Does everyone understand? _A chours of yes came back. _Await my command._

All of this happened in a matter of seconds. Nic looked at the man, who was smirking with his pokemon.

"I will not give you this Eevee. You will not take it. Turn around and go away or else." He said calmly.

"Or else what?" He said scoffing.

_Now! _He said. Suddenly Rush lept at the Umbreon and smacked it hard with a Force Palm. It fell knocked out from the hit. Juggernaut slammed hard into the Jolteon with a Body Slam before it could react taking it down. Next was Swift who cut down the Vaporeon with a Leaf Blade. When the Flareon tried to turn to attack Swift it was slammed by a Hydro Pump. Dancer threw the Espeon against a near by tree with a Psychic attack. Then the Eevee sent up a sand attack at the Leafeon. The man was in shock. Four of his prized pokemon went down with one hit, another was laid out. The worse thing about it was that the man in the hoodie never said anything.

"Now leave while you still have pokemon to defend yourself." Nic said calmly.

"No one does this to Richard Scalline and gets away with it. I'll be back." He said after getting all of his pokemon back. He ran off into the woods. Nic looked at his team.

"You were all wonderful but we need to move on. Pack everything up. Grace do you mind taking me and Dancer on your back down stream?" Nic asked. She shook her head no. He then picked up Eevee and walked over with her. "I am really glad we could help you."

"Eevee ee ee ee vee vee eevee." She said almost frantically. Nic looked at Dancer.

_She wants to go with us love._

"You want to be my pokemon?" Nic asked Eevee. She nodded her head happily. Nic pulled out a pokeball and taps it against her. She is pulled inside and a few seconds later she is his. "Now you need to stay in here until we get to the next site." He said to the ball. By the time all of this was done the camp was cleaned up. He returned Juggernaut, Rush, and Swift back to their pokeballs before taking his pack and Dancer's hand and hopping on Grace. "To some where new." He said and with that Grace left.

A/N: Hey I hoped you liked the first chapter. Just so you know all of the sex will start next chapter. Please leave a review.


	2. Decisions Made

A Burned Man

Chapter 2

Decisions made

A/N: Thank you to all who read and reviewed. Pokemon x human sex and pokemon x pokemon sex in this chapter.

Grace moved down the brook, which had widened to a river, at a good click with Dancer and Nic sitting on her back. Dancer was sitting in Nic's lap and enjoying the ride. Being exactly nine inches shorter then Nic meant that Dancer fit perfectly against him. Nic was deep in thought as they went down the river.

_What is it love?_ Dancer asked him as she kisses his neck softly. Nic let out a soft moan as he slides his hands along her waist.

_I was thinking of asking our new Eevee if she would mind being a Glaceon. We need one to shore up some holes in our group._ Nic said as he slides one of his hands up her white skirt. She gasps and struggles to continue to talk to him.

_I think...think she would look so cute. _She gasps as he slides his fingers along her wet slit. "Gard." She moaned softly completely forgetting about her mental abiliaties. Only Nic could do this to her and she loved it everytime. Nic started sucking on her neck softly as he rubs her clitoris firmly, making her cry out again. "Voir!"

"Milo mi milo tic tic mi." Grace purred softly, making Dancer blush. When Nic noticed her embarressment he tried to move his hand but she grabbed it and held it where it was. She shook her head no and kissed Nic again. Nic understood that she didn't want to stop so he started to slowly finger her, using the palm of his hand to massage and rub her clit. His slow methodical pace was driving her crazy. She looked at him and smiles. As she does Nic unconsciously turned his face away from her. She moved it back and kissed him on his scarred cheek. Nic moaned softly as she kissed down his neck. Nic slides a second finger into her and moves them faster. Gardevoir lost control and started to grind agianst his hand as fast and hard as she could. She couldn't hold back and she had and orgasm screaming out his name in pokespeak. Nic pulled his fingers out of her and licks them clean slowly. She tasted like peppermint to him. He loved it.

"Milotic tic tic mi." Grace said and Dancer nods quickly before speaking.

"Gard gard vior vi vi vior."

"Tic tic mi mi. Milotic milo mi mi." She said. Nic sighed but wasn't upset. The girls were having their talk as he thought about his friends. It was so weird that they all listened to him even though he had no badges. He figured it was because they were all his friends. He wondered if they would want to try for the badges. He would have to ask them.

A few hours later they pulled into a new clearing. Nic picked up Dancer bridal style and lead her to the middle of the clearing. She giggled softly, one of the sweetest sounds in the world to him, and finally started talking to him.

_Planning to take me right now? _She asked softly as she kissed him.

_No we need to get everyone out and set up camp. I'll take you tonight. _He said as he kissed her back. Setting her down gently he let his four other friends out. He smiled at them all. "Welcome to the new site. Swift I want you and Rush to gather up some fire wood. Juggernaut make a fire pit." He said. The three nodded and moved. Swift and Rush took off into the woods and Juggernaut walked into the middle of the clearing. Using Mega Punch he creates a crater in the ground for their fires. Eevee tugs on his pants leg. Nic looked down at her.

"Eeee ee vee eevee." She said quickly. Nic turned to Dancer who was getting things out to cook dinner with. Grace didn't have to do anything because she had been swimming for quite a while.

_She wants to help. _Dancer said without looking up. She was used to translating for him and did it automatically, but only when the pokemon were talking to him.

"Ok little one. Clear me out a spot to set up the tent." He said. She nodded and used her tail to sweep away all the small debris. He smiled and went about setting up the tent. Soon Swift and Rush returned and they stacked up the fire wood. Using Fire Punch Rush lite the wood on fire in the pit and Dancer started cooking. Everyone else sat down around the fire pit. Nic nodded to Dancer and she linked them all together.

_Um sir do I get a name? _Eevee asked softly.

_Of course you do. I have a question for you first. Would you like to become a Glaceon? _

_I think I would like that a lot. _Eevee said sounding excited.

_Ok then I name you Isis. _Nic said. The newly crowned Isis squealed in delight and they all got to eating. When they finished Isis hopped in his lap and Dancer sat beside him. _I have one more thing before we turn in for the night. I want to enter the Pokemon League. Not here in Cinnoh though, at least not at first. I want to go to Kanto to start. We will not do it unless you all agree. I will not force anyone to fight._

_Where ever you go I will go my love._

_A chance to fight the strongest of the land you know I am there. _Rush said excitedly.

_I am with Rush. I would love to see just how strong I am Master. _Swift said.

_Hell more things to smash. Hell yes I am in. _Juggernaut said.

_You know I would never leave you. _Grace said with a giggle. Nic looked at Isis.

_It is up to you little one. If you say no no one will be mad at you and I would understand. Just know that we won't be leaving until you are a Glaceon._

_I want to try for the badges. I'll do my best to not be a burden. _Isis said in a small voice.

_You will never be a burden. I will make sure you are ready but you need to be willing to put in the hard work ok? _Nic asked. Isis nodded and Nic ended the talk. They now had a plan so that helped alot. Rush and Swift moved to leave the little campsite when Nic spoke up. "I want you two back here by first light understand?" They both nodded and took off.

Swift looked over her shoulder at Rush and with a flick of her tail she knocked him over. She giggles as he goes head over heels and coos to him. *Can't catch me.*

Rush got up and chased after her. This was their favorite game. If she was able to stay away from him for five minutes he would have to eat her out first. If he caught her then she had to suck him off first. She had won the last two times and he wouldn't let her win a third time. He ran as hard as he could after her.

*Come here woman!* He growled at her. He heard Swift's giggle reach him as suddenly a branch cut by Leaf Blade flew at him. He swatted it away and picked up his speed.

*Master should've named you Molasses if you think you will catch me going that slow.* Swift said moving faster. Unfortunetly she got over confedent and decided to spin around and mock him to his face. For a few feet she was fine but she then smacked her head agianst a low hanging branch. She fell to the ground. Before she could get up Rush was on her back, cupping her ass.

*Got you. You know what that means.* He said in a husky whisper. She nodded and wiggled her ass agianst him. He smiled and felt himself get hard.

*Take me my mate. Claim what is yours!* Swift said as she opened her legs more, showing him her dripping slit. She wasn't in the mood for foreplay. The battle earlier really turned her on. Rush smiled as he freed his hard cock from it's pouch. It was about nine inches long and dark blue at the base turning black at the tip. He started to slowly rub his cock along her slit. She moaned and waited for him to fill her up. Once he was sure she was nice and wet he slammed his cock home. She cried out in pleasure as he hilted in her before he started pounding away. She cried out his name over and over again as he reached forward to play with her tits. The smell of sweet fruit filled the air as her juices poured out of her. It was funny how well they meshed even though she was about a foot and a half taller then him. Her pussy held him like a soft glove as he pounded her over and over again. Both of their orgasms were building at an incredible pace. Suddenly Rush flipped her over and went back to fucking her so he could look into her eyes. They kissed as they both orgasmed at the exact same time. His knot went into her linking them together. As they fell asleep in each other's arms Rush spoke.

*I love you Swift*

*And I you Rush.*

Meanwhile back at the campsite Isis was trying to get comfortable. After Swift and Rush left the campsite everyone else got ready for bed. Juggernaut was near the fire sleeping and Isis went over to Grace to try and get some sleep while snuggling her. Unfortenetly Grace was cool to the touch and Isis just couldn't seem to get warm. She finally hopped off of her and went to find a warm place to sleep. It was getting cooler at night and Isis used to fight it by snuggling with her brothers but with them gone she needed to find someone to snuggle. She thought briefly about going to snuggle Juggernaut, and although he would be warm enough, he wouldn't be very soft. As she moved towards Nic and Dancer's tent she knew who she wanted to sleep with. As she got closer she heard a voice call out.

*Oh god Nic. Keep licking right there.* It was Dancer. As Isis looked in on them she was shocked at what she saw. Dancer was nude, her white dress and red chest protector over by Nic's clothes, and sitting on Nic's face. Her seafoam green skin was shiny with sweat as Nic ate her out. Isis stared not only at her nude form but his too. His cock was rock hard and standing at attention, at 11 inches. This close to his body allowed her to take in things that she had missed. He had scars all over his body from various fights. Dancer's moans brought her attention back to what he was doing to her. Nic had his tongue buried in her sweet pussy and was licking every inch he could get to. He knew every spot that drove her crazy and he also knew how to prolong what he did to her. She threw back her dark emerald hair as she let out a scream and came all over his face. Doing that let Isis see Dancer's c-cup breasts with dark green nipples. He greedly licked up all over her juices. She was panting as she moved off of his face. She looked at him with a look of pure love.

"Dancer I don't need a blow job tonight. Hop on and lets have some fun." Nic said smiling at her. Dancer seemed a little sad about not sucking him off but she quickly got over it when he put her on his lap and slid his hard cock into her. She cried out as it filled her tight pussy and she kissed him deeply. Isis was in awe that she could take the whole thing inside of her. She sat mesmerized as Dancer rode that hard cock. She watches as her juices flowed around his member and drench his balls. He raises his knees so he can get better leverage and he increases the speed of his thrusts. Dancer arches her back and screams out his name. Isis feels a strange tingling in her crotch. She bites her lower lip as she squearms trying to get rid of the feeling. She can smell peppermint and his musk and it was making the tingling stronger. Nic cried out as his seed pumps into Dancer. Dancer answered his orgasm with one of her own. She then fell limp against him. He slowly slide her off of him and snuggled her as they fell asleep.

Isis waited about twenty minutes before sneaking closer to Nic's deflated cock. She had to see what it tasted like so she very softly started to lick his cock, getting both his cum and Dancer's juices off of it. The taste is driving her crazy and the tingling was getting worse. She needed to lick more of it off. As she licks his cock gets larger and larger to the small Eevee.

"Oh Dancer." Nic mumbles in his sleep. Isis paniced at that. She stopped what she was doing and froze in place. She was terrified that she was in trouble but he didn't say anything else. She decided not to push her luck and she went over to a blanket. Grabbing it in her teeth she pulled it over Nic and Dancer before sliding underneith it and snuggling between the two, not so she was moving Dancer away but more like how a cat snuggles it's owners. Soon she fell into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: Once again I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you to all who read and a special Thank you to all who reviewed lostknight7 and PhoenixHelix. Also lostknight7 you will find out why Richard had that attidude in the next chapter. The next chapter will hop forward a couple of months focusing on Isis's training and evolution.


	3. The Ghost Trainer

A Burned Man

Chapter 3

The Ghost Trainer

A/N: Thank you for all who read and reviewed. I really want to thank the42jabberwocky who gave me a really detailed reviewed. Because of wocky's suggestions from now on "*This is pokespeak*" to make it a little clearer. Now on to the story.

Isis stretched and looked out the near by window. She was on one of the two beds in the small hotel room. There was also a dresser, tv, dvd player, and two end tables. On the bed closest to the door lay Nic, who was sound asleep. As she watched the snow outside a shiver ran through her brown fur. She didn't like the snow and as they got closer to Snowpoint the snow got thicker. Right now they were snowed in due to a batch of heavy snow but Nic was able to get them a standard room at a ski resort in the mountains. Her puffy fox like tail wrapped around her as she thought back to the past three months. She had learned so much during her travels. As she was lost in thought she felt a presence beside her. Turning her brown eyes to see who it was she found herself looking at Dancer. The Gardevoir stood by the bed dressed only in one of the robes provided for the guests. Her white dress and red chest plate were hanging up by Nic's clothes. The other four of their group were still in their pokeballs due to how small the room was.

"*So what are you thinking of little one?*" Dancer asked as she slid her hand through her dark emerald hair. Her hair was darker then most of her race but she loved it. She stood at 5' 3" and 105 lbs and she had a full chest.

"*Just everything we went through in the last three months. Do you think he is happy with me?*" Isis asked looking at Nic's sleeping form.

"*What do you mean?*" Dancer said sitting beside Isis. She was very motherly to Isis, who seemed to both need and appreciate her filling that role. Isis snuggled up to her.

"*Well I mean look at the rest of the group. They are all strong fighters and I feel out of place.*"

"*No Isis. You belong with us. Think back to that ghost trainer Abby.*"

(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Isis had been traveling with the group for about three weeks when they came across a young girl dressed all in black. Her outfit was a tight shirt, that showed off her budding breasts, a short skirt, and a pair of thigh high black stockings and heels. She had dark violet hair and blue eyes. Because of her pale skin her hair and eyes stood out even more. She looked at Nic and hollered out.

"Hey I need to fight someone to test out a new attack. Want to go at it?" She said in a sweet voice. Nic looked over to Dancer and she nodded.

"Ok but how about just a one on one battle?" Nic asked, keeping the left side of his face towards the girl.

"Not a problem. I'm Abby by the way." She said as she tossed out a pokeball releasing a Dusclops. "And this is my partner Wraps." The Dusclops bowed and prepared to fight. Nic looked at him and then Dancer.

_Who do you suggest love?_

_Isis my dear. She is ready for a fight like this. _Dancer replied. Nic nodded and tossed out Isis. The Eevee stretched and then looked at her opponent across the field from her. She shrank away from the powerful ghost. Isis looked back at Nic who smiled at her from under his hoodie.

"This is my Eevee Isis. She is who I choose. Don't worry Isis you'll do great." Nic said. Abby nodded and smiled as she said something to Wraps. The ghost nodded and then got ready to fight. "Ok Isis use quick attack to get close and then use Bite." Nic called out. Isis nodded and then went at the mummy looking pokemon in a burst of speed. As she got close enough she bit into the Dusclops's arm. It roared in pain and threw her away. Isis hit the ground and rolled. Getting back to her feet the little fox like pokemon ran at the Dusclops to do it again. This time Wraps was ready for her. It created a huge shadow ball and got ready. "Don't worry about that shadow ball. It can't hit you Isis." Nic yelled out. Isis believed her friend and ran at Wraps as fast as she could. Wraps waited until she was almost in front of him before slamming the shadow ball into the ground in front of him. The explosion through Isis back. She hit the ground already knocked out before a wave of rocks flew after her. Before anyone could react Nic dove on top of her and the rocks slammed into his back, several of them slicing him up.

_Love! _Dancer screamed into his mind as she ran to him. She moved the rocks off of him as Abby came running up with Wraps.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry. I didn't think that would happen. Is he ok?" Abby said as her young face was streaked with tears. Nic smiled at Abby.

"I am ok. I'm more worried about Isis then myself. Where is the nearest Pokemon Center?" He said with a smile. Blood was pouring out of his back through some of the bigger cuts. Dancer looked very worried as she helped him up. He was holding the unconscious form of Isis.

"God you're bleeding. Come on there is a Center just over the next hill." Abby said. Nic walked that way holding Isis like a baby the entire way. When they got in he made sure that Isis was take care of before he would let Nurse Joy take a look at him. Back in a private exam room Nic had his hoodie off. He sighed as Nurse Joy softly cleaned his wounds. Dancer stood by looking worried. She didn't ask about the other numerous scars on his body and he didn't volunteer the information. He smiled at her, showing her his less scarred side.

"Could you do a full check up on the rest of my pokemon? Also I need to rent a room." he said. Nurse Joy nodded and her Chansey came in and took his pokeballs. She then looked at him and spoke.

"Chan cha chansey sey chan." she said. Nic looked at Dancer. She sighs before answering him.

_She wants my pokeball. _Dancer said. Nic nodded and smiled at Chansey.

"She doesn't have a pokeball. Nurse Joy could you give her a check up?" He asked turning to look at her again. She just nodded again. She seemed to be holding something back. After taking care of him Nurse Joy led Dancer into another exam room while Nic got dressed. Dancer walked into the new room and stripped out of her gown and red shield. She sat on the exam table and waited. Nurse Joy just looked at her for a while before walking over. Nurse Joy was only about two inches taller then the Gardevoir. Her pink hair was pulled into two braid loops that framed her face. She started to give her a exam. She gasped when she saw a dark ugly bruise on Dancer's right thigh.

"You know you don't have to put up with it. We can protect you from him." Joy said as she gently worked around the bruise.

"_What do you mean?"_ Dancer asked using a trick that allows her to speak out loud with her psychic powers. She used this when she was dealing with new people, because most humans didn't want pokemon in their heads.

"I know he abuses you. You don't have to lie. That is why you don't have a pokeball isn't it. He stole you away from someone didn't he? Well don't worry my Chansey is calling the police and we'll have him taken away." Nurse Joy said in a sweet voice. Dancer looked shocked and shook her head.

_"What the hell! He is the man I love!" _Dancer screamed. She tried to leave the room but Nurse Joy gave her a shot that knocked her out.

Meanwhile Nic was heading to go see Dancer when two male nurses blocked his path. They were both large men who looked at him with a dark look on their faces. He shifted his weight slightly to get ready for a fight.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" He said calmly.

"No you can't you pervert. You are not leaving here until the cops get here." One of the men said. His partner looked a Nic and smiled harshly.

"Maybe he was hurt worse then we thought. I remember him having a head wound." He said as he moved to Nic. Now Nic was 5'9" but these two were at least six inches taller then him and out weighed him by quite alot. One of them swung at Nic's head but Nic dropped down and punched his inner thigh causing it to charlie horse. When he bent over in pain Nic slammed his fist into the guy's jaw dropping him. Turning to the other one Nic slammed his fist into just below the man's bellybutton destroying his center of gravity. He fell over like a ton of bricks as Nic moved past him. He started searching for his love. Finally he saw her but she was slumped over like she was knocked out. He burst into the room and went over to her.

"Dancer! Come on Dancer! Talk to me! Wake up!" Nic said as he shook her. He was terrified when she didn't move. He thought that he had lost her and broke down crying. He was holding her to his chest when the police barged in. Officer Jenny led the charge with her Arcanine. They both looked at Nic for a second before speaking.

"What is going on here?" Jenny asked. Nurse Joy came in and smiled to herself as this pervert was going to get what he deserved. Nic didn't look away from his love.

"Something happened to my Dancer. She isn't moving." Nic said in tears. Joy looked at him confused.

"I gave her a shot to calm her down. It will wear off in a little. Not that you will be here to see her you pervert. Jenny this guy has been abusing his pokemon." She said. Jenny looked at Nic and moved over to him.

"These are serious accusations. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" She asked calmly. Nic reached into his pocket and pulled out a laminated card. She looked at the card and nodded.

"I am sorry sir. We have to check every accusation. We can't be too careful. Thank you for your time." She said as she waved her men away and handed Nic back the card. Joy was shocked.

"Jenny what the hell? This guy is abusing his pokemon." Joy said angrily. Jenny whipped around to her.

"No he isn't. If you had taken three seconds to talk to him you would know that he is licensed to be with her. Instead you assumed the worse and almost hurt an innocent man and his pokemon. You had better pray that nothing happens to her." Jenny said very upset. Joy nodded and left in a huff. Soon after Dancer woke up with a headache and Nic holding her. She saw that he was crying.

_My love what is wrong? _Dancer asked in his head. Nic jumped and looked at her. He smiled and kissed her deeply.

_What happened? When I came in here you were knocked out. I thought you were dead at first and that crushed me._

_Joy knocked me out because she saw the bruise on my leg. She thought that you did it._

Nic looked at her leg and looked worried. _Why didn't you tell me you were hurt? When did it happen?_

_When we fought those Gravelers. I thought I had stopped their rock throw but one hit me. I never said anything because I knew you would worry. I will be ok._

_You have to tell me if you are hurt. _Nic thought as he lightly applied some ointment to the wound. It soon went away. Nic decided that he wouldn't stay there that night, not with everything that happened. Gathering up his pokemon he headed out to the woods nearby. Once he made sure that they were alone he let out his other pokemon. His Golem, Juggernaut, quickly made a fire pit with mega punch. His Lucario, Rush, and his Septile, Swift, went to go find some fire wood. Grace, his Milotic, curled up on the ground. Standing water would be nice for her but she didn't need it. Dancer started getting the food ready to cook and Isis cleaned up the area for the tent. Nic put up the tent and looked at his pokemon.

"Let's get some food in us and then we'll get some sleep." He said. They all agreed and Rush used a fire punch to light the fire. As the others snuggled around the fire Dancer cooked the meal. Isis sat in Nic's lap and he softly scratched her ears. Isis nuzzled his hand and smiles. Soon Dancer finished the soup for that night when a figure crashed through the underbrush. Rush and Swift both leap up, Rush preparing a bone rush and Swift preparing her leaf blade. Abby came out of the shadows and held up her hands.

"Whoa. I come in peace." She shouted. Nic laughed and looked at Rush and Swift.

"It is ok. She won't hurt us." He said. Rush and Swift relaxed and went back to the fire. Swift sat down and Rush put his head in her lap. She started to lightly caress his muzzle. They looked at each the way that only lovers did. Abby looked at them and then looked at Nic.

"May I join you guys? I didn't feel like staying in the Center."

"Sure if you don't mind our crazy ways." Nic said with a grin. Abby took a seat and looked at the food as Dancer started to spoon it up. Nic smiled and handed her a bowl. Abby dug in and enjoyed the food, not used to a pokemon doing the cooking. What happened next surprised her as Dancer walked over, picked up Isis, and took a seat in Nic's lap with Isis in her lap. Nic wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck softly. Dancer looked back at him with a blush creeping over her face.

_Love it is dinner time. Dessert later._ She said into his mind. Nic just smiled and went back to eating. He looked over and saw the shocked look on Abby's face and chuckled.

"Not used to seeing humans with pokemon?" He asked. She shook her head before speaking.

"I mean I know it happens but I have never met anyone that is with their pokemon as openly as you seem to be. I mean I think my brother is doing something with his Vulpix but I don't know for sure."

"Well may I ask how old you are?"

"Fourteen."

"So you don't really remember how it was before three years ago do you? At least in no way that would really affected you. Three years ago if you were caught with your pokemon it was considered rape. You were going to jail and your pokemon were brought to a center to help them cope with their abuse and it was all bullshit. Luckily the people at the PLA were campaigning to change it. Three years ago they won a victory and passed the Licensing Act. Now if you go through a very thorough screening process you can become licensed to be with your pokemon. It is really a hassle and they even admit that it is only for people that want to be with their pokemon in the open. It isn't perfect though. Most people still threat us like shit and Unova still sees it as a crime. They did agree to honor licenses from other countries but they do not offer any to their people." Nic said. Dancer leaned back against him and smiled. She remembered how hard it was when they started out. They had to lie when people asked about them and could only be together out in the woods. Now it was a lot easier.

Suddenly Grace looked up and started talking.

"Mil milo tic ti tic milotic." She said. Nic looked at Dancer and she used her trick to speak again.

"_Grace says it is going to rain. We need to get into the tent love._"

"Ok. Go ahead and take Isis and set up our bed. What about you guys?" He said looking at Swift, Rush, and Juggernaut. Juggernaut went to his pokeball and put himself back in. Swift and Rush kissed one last time and then went into theirs. Nic then looked at Abby.

"Do you have a tent?"

"No. I normally sleep under the stars." She said as she looked up and saw the clouds filling the sky. "There are no stars tonight though. I don't want to get wet and it will take a while to get back."

"Well stay with us. We have enough room in the tent." Nic said offering her a hand. She got up with him and soon they were crawling into the tent. The tent was rated for four people so it was not that crowded inside. Once he zipped up the door Dancer leaned over and pulled on his hoodie.

_Take it off I need to see how bad it is torn up and you can't sleep in it. _She said in his head. Nic sighed and took off his hoodie and soon his wife beater followed. Abby stared at his back, looking not only at the scares and bandages from his injuries that day, but also the muscles of his back. He looked back at Dancer.

"Well you need to take this off because I don't sleep well without feeling your skin on me." Nic said running a finger down her red chest guard. Dancer blushed and shifted to look at the hoodie by a chemlight they popped.

_Damn this was your best hoodie. Maybe I can repair it later._ She said ignoring him completely. Nic looked shocked and then he snatched up Isis, who was trying not to laugh. Isis froze as Nic crawled into the two person sleeping bag with her.

"Fine you want to ignore me then I am going to sleep with Isis." Nic said, gently nuzzling her ear. Isis was so stunned that she let out a soft moan. Nic even went a step farther and threw his pants and boxers out of the sleeping bag. Abby blushed furiously at his actions. Dancer looked back and smirked. She then took off her chest spike and dress. Before Abby could react to the now nude Gardevoir Dancer gently laid her down and kissed her softly. Abby sat wide eyed and stunned as Dancer kissed her. Before long she started to kiss the pokemon back. Their kiss got more and more heated. Nic laid there watching them as he gently slid his hand down to massage Isis's wet slit. Isis jumped a little at his touch but then she slowly relaxed when she realized how good it felt. She shifted her body so he could rub her more. He lightly teased her pussy feeling it get more and more wet. At the same time Dancer and Abby finished their kiss.

"I-I-I have never done this before." Abby said softly, looking nervous. Dancer smiled and leaned down to start kissing her neck. Abby moaned and then blushed.

"_I read your mind. I know that you wanted to try. Just lay back and I will make you feel wonderful._" Dancer said as she slowly slid her hand up Abby's shirt. Abby inhaled sharply as she felt Dancer rub her A cup tits. Her nipples got hard quickly and soon her shirt was beside her, showing Nic her pale skin and bright pink nipples. Dancer ran her tongue down Abby's chest to start sucking on her small tits. Abby started to moan more as Nic watched. He then started to slowly push his finger into Isis, who was lost in her own lust. She moaned louder and her inexperience pussy clinched his finger as if trying to milk it. Dancer started to move down to Abby's pussy and after taking off her simple white cotton panties and started to slowly lick her soft bald slit. Abby closed her eyes and clawed at her sleeping bag in extacy.

"Oh god that feels so good!" Abby moaned as Dancer used her talented tongue to make her squirm. At the same time Nic lowered his head and started to lick Isis's dripping slit. Her moans started to match Abby's. Soon the two virgins were at the mercy of the two lover's tongues. Nic buried his tongue into the Eevee's cunt, licking her walls hitting sensitive spots that made Isis moan and cry out. Then at the exact same time Isis and Abby had an orgasm and then passed out from the pleasure. Nic looked at Dancer and she looked up with a smile, her face covered with Abby's juices.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Nic asked as he gently moved Isis and put her by Abby as Dancer zipped up the sleeping bag so the girls could snuggle. She then turned and kissed him, sharing Abby's taste.

_Of course because now I want you hard cock._ She said and with that she pushed him back and dove on his cock with her mouth. Nic landed and watched her with love and lust in his eyes. He moved her waist over to him and started to eat her out. Dancer moaned against his cock and soon they were moving at almost completely in sync. Dancer showed her talent at taking all 11 inches of his cock as he sucked her clit into his mouth and gently nibbled on it. Dancer screamed and sucked on him harder. Her hand moved over and started to massage his balls. Nic moaned against her clit and slid a finger into her dripping slit and started to pound it nice and hard. Dancer felt herself nearing the edge quickly as his balls tightened in her hand. She worked his shaft faster and soon they both orgasmed at the same time. Nic quickly licked up her sweet juices as his salty seed poured into her mouth. She swallowed it all and then started to suck him again to keep him hard. She then looked at him and her eyes started to glow for a split second. Suddenly Nic grabbed her and pinned her arms over her head and slammed his cock into her. There was no ceremony or gentleness in this. It was as if he was desperate to fuck her and nothing would stop him until he was satisfied. What he didn't know was this is just what Dancer wanted.

Dancer had heard stories from Swift about times that Rush just took her when he wanted. He was rough and dominate and those stories always made Dancer wet. She had a fantasy of Nic finding her doing laundry and him just taking her. He throws her to the ground and just pounds her pussy until it is sore and filled with his cum. That is what she wants it is her deepest fantasy but she didn't know how to tell him that so what she did is she would remove his desire to be gentle with her. It wasn't everything that she wanted but it was close.

Nic pounded her pussy for a while before picking her up and flipping her over so she was on her knees. Before she could react he grabbed her hair and started fucking her with abandon. His free hand wrapped around her and started to maul her tits taking the time to pull on her dark green nipples. Dancer cried out in pleasure and her pussy started to flow as orgasm after orgasm hit her. Nic just kept going until he couldn't hold back his orgasm any more and he blasted her womb with cum. He fell backwards, still holding on to her so she was on his chest. He kissed her neck and they both fell asleep.

Nic woke up the next morning and saw that he was alone. Getting dressed he got out of the tent wearing a red hoodie. Putting the hood up he saw Isis and Abby together, Abby teaching her Shadow Ball. Nic walked over and kissed Dancer before heading over to the young trainer.

"I see you are teaching Isis a new trick. Thank you for that." He said. Abby walked over to him and pulled down his hood. She then smiled and giggled.

"Well it is more of a thank you for last night. It was incredible." Abby said. Nic smiled and looked at Isis.

"So you think you got it Isis?" Nic asked. Isis nodded and Nic motioned for her to come back to eat. She shook her head.

"Ee eevee ee ve vee." Isis said. Nic looked at her confused. Dancer sent him the translation.

_She wants to battle to make up for not winning the first time._

"Are you sure Isis?" Nic asked. Isis nodded and got ready to fight. "Abby do you mind?" he asked her. Abby shook her head and pulled out a pokeball. Soon her Dusclops Wraps was back. Abby went over to the other side of the field and smiled.

"Wraps lets take her out." She said.

"Isis do your best." Nic said. Isis nodded and took off at Wraps. "Isis use bite."

"Wraps power up a shadow ball and wait." Abby said. Wraps obeyed and a huge shadow ball formed in his hands. When Isis got close Abby shouted out. "Hit the ground with it now!"

"Isis dodge!" Nic yelled when he saw the same trick that took her out the first time. Isis leapt up in the air. "Isis Shadow Ball!" Isis launched a shadow ball that slammed into Wraps. He was stunned by the attack as Nic yelled out the next command. "Now finish up with bite." Isis landed on Wraps and bit him three times rapidly. Wraps fell over knocked out. Abby walked over and giggled.

"That was really good. It looks like Isis got it. She is going to be really strong one day." She said petting the Eevee.

"Yep I couldn't be happier with her." Nic said with a smile. They all ate lunch together and after that Abby said good bye and Nic started towards Snowport.

(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"*See that is why you are needed. Nic and I are both so proud of you and care for you.*" Dancer said. Isis just nodded and climbed into her lap. She was loved and that is what she needed to know and realize. She wasn't a burden but someone that was helping Nic and the others realize their dreams.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out but i had other projects going on. I hope this helped with some of the problems that were pointed out and please review so I can know what is working and what isn't. They all help me. Thank you all for reading.**


	4. The Sinnoh Champion

A Burned Man

Chapter 4

The Sinnoh Champion

About two hours later there was a knock on the door. Dancer and Isis looked at the door and the still sleeping form of Nic. There reason he was still asleep is that once he saw the snow was going to be thick so he put everyone away except Dancer of course. She was safe due to her mental powers but he was suffering from the cold. Them finding the ski resort was lucky in the almost white out conditions outside. He was freezing by the time they paid for the room. Nic took a hot shower and then passed out from exhaustion. He had been sleeping ever since. Dancer walked over and shook Nic awake.

_Love there is someone at the door._ Dancer said in his head. Nic rubbed his eyes and put on his pants and a black hoodie he had bought a few weeks back. It had a picture of a great ball on the back. Putting the hood up he opened the door. On the other side of the door was the manager of the resort.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Nic asked. Beside the manager was a blond person. The only reason Nic knew whoever it was blond was that some of their hair was peaking out around their hood. They had a scarf and goggles on that hid the rest of their face.

"Well we don't have any more rooms and I know you have a double so would you mind having one more person stay with you?" the manager asked. Nic looked back at Dancer who nodded her head. He turned back and smiled.

"That would be fine." He said moving out of the way of the door. The other person walked in and the manager smiled.

"Thank you. Also here is some food. The weather man said that the storm may last more than three days. My husband and I are giving out some canned stews to help. There is a can opener, bowls, and spoons in the bag as well as some bread." She said handing him the bag. Nic took it and thanked her. After she left Nic closed the door and turned around. The blond had taken off the hood, scarf, and goggles and Nic saw it was a beautiful blond girl with clear blue eyes and ivory skin. She looked at Nic and cleared her throat.

"Thank you for letting me stay. Do you mind if I take the other bed?" She asked in a calm voice. She was indicating the bed that was still made. Nic smiled and nodded as he lay down on his bed. He was still tired. Dancer walked over to him and lay on the bed beside him. Isis was at his feet.

"I am sorry for being rude. My name is Nic and this is Dancer. The Eevee is named Isis." he said to her. The girl sat down and looked at him. Nic kept his hood up and just looked right back at her as Dancer leaned against him.

"My name is June." She said as she pulled out a pokeball and opened it. A very sexy Lopunny came out and sat by her but looked at the others. "And this is my Lopunny April."

"Pleasure to meet you June." Nic said. Dancer nodded to the two ladies and Isis wagged her tail. Nic fought back a yawn. "Sorry June but I am still tired. I will talk to you later." He said as he slid under the covers, and he threw his hoodie out from under the covers. Soon he was sleeping and Dancer sat beside him and lightly played with his hair. June watched them and then she cleared her throat. Dancer looked back at her.

"You know he probably doesn't like you doing that." She said. Dancer looked at her confused.

"_What do you mean?_" She says in her telepathic voice. June was taken aback by that but then she answered.

"You are a little close to him aren't you? I am sure he doesn't want you playing with his hair while he sleeps." she said looking at Dancer. Dancer just smiled and spoke again.

"_Oh he doesn't mind at all. He likes it._"

"What is he some kind of poke fucking freak?" She asked in disgust. When she said that it was like the world suddenly stood still. Dancer was shaking with rage and fought the desire to make her beg for forgiveness. She had to power to do it too. Although Nic would never know she had been known to go after those who attack him. Just recently she went after the nurse that caused him so much pain. He didn't know because she put him in a deep sleep after sex. She had gone and twisted her dreams into horrific nightmares so the nurse would never get a good night sleep again. Now this little witch dared to insult her love. Dancer stood up and started to glow blue ready to crush her and the Lopunny. June and April jumped up and got ready to fight while Isis bound over and nudged Nic so he could stop it. Nic stood up in all his scarred and powerful glory and he looked at them.

"What the hell are you two doing?" He roared at them. Dancer shrank away from him and even June and April looked afraid. None of them said a word. "Well?"

"_She insulted you._" Dancer said trying to explain.

"So what does that matter? People insult me all the time. I don't care because I know the truth about myself." He said looking at Dancer. He then looked at June. "And you if you don't like that fact that I am with Dancer then go freeze in the lobby because I am the one that paid for this room and I will not be judged in here. Do you understand me?" June didn't say a word but she nodded her head. Nic went and pulled on his hoodie and walked to the door.

"_Where are you going?_" Dancer almost screamed at him looking terrified. Nic didn't even look at her as he answered.

"To the hotel bar. I don't wish to see any of you right now." He said as he walked out, pulling his hood up. He didn't see her fall to the ground in tears. Nic walked down the hall and took the elevator to the lobby. Soon he was in the bar with a beer as he sat there drinking away his anger. He sat there for about twenty minutes before a sweet and strong voice rang out behind him.

"Now there is a sad sight." Nic turned around and found himself looking at a blonde goddess in black. Her blue eye sparkled while her other eye was covered by her long blonde hair. Even though her long black coat covered much of her body he could tell that she had an ample chest and her legs were long and toned in her black tights.

"Oh and what is that?" He asked. She moved with the grace of a cat as she slid into the stool beside him. She was sitting on his left so she could see his clean side. He flicked his green eyes at her with a smile.

"Such a fine specimen of a man sitting by himself." She said before holding out her hand. "I'm Cynthia."

"Nic." He said shaking her hand. He bought a drink for her and smiled at her. "Such flattery from a goddess." Cynthia grinned at him as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh I like you." She said. "Why are you wearing your hood up? Hiding your good looks from all the ladies?" She meant to be teasing but Nic got very stiff and downed his drink quickly. She seemed to realize that she hit a nerve and she put a hand on his arm. She could feel his muscles ripple under her touch. Nic didn't look at her as he answered.

"I'm not the most attractive man. Most people prefer the hood up." He didn't seemed surprise when she started looking around. He figured she would find someone else to talk to. What did surprise him was she grabbed his hand gently and walked him to a booth in a darkened corner of the bar. She looked right at him and smiled softly.

"Show me please." She said gently. He sighed and looked at her. He noticed how she hid her right eye so he looked right at her.

"Only if you show me what you are hiding." He said figuring she would back out of it. To his surprise she moved her hair way from her right eye and showed him three long claw marks that went through her right eye making it dead.

"My Garchomp did it by accident while in the throws of passion. I can't see out of my right eye and most people don't like how it looks so I keep it covered." Cynthia said a matter of factly. Nic smiled and he pulled down his hood and showed her the burned side of his face. He then explained how he got his burns and then he took a long draw of his beer.

"I think I fell in love with Dancer shortly after that. She is my everything." He said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Are you lincesed?" Cynthia asked. Nic pulled out his pokephila card and put it on the table. Cynthia smiled and put her card beside his. "Good because I worked too hard to get this approved in Sinnoh to have it not used."

"No I use it because I like being open about my relationship."

"So why are you here drinking instead of with her now?"

"Because the owner asked me to let a girl stay with us and Dancer and her got into it. I felt myself losing my temper so I left. I figured I would drink my anger away."

"Not a great idea. I have other more vigirous ways to get rid of your anger." She said with a coy smile.

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep." Nic said looking at his beer. He figured she was just toying with him. Suddenly she was beside him and kissing him hard. His hand went to her waist and he pulled her into his lap. Her tongue forced its way into her mouth and soon their tongues were fighting for dominace. When the demand for air became too much they seperated and just panted as they tried to catch their breath. Cynthia then stood up and held out her hand to him. Nic smiled as he stood up and put his hood up. She took his hand and walked to the elevators after telling the bartender to add the bill to her tab. Nic was going to protest but before he could she turned around and smiled.

"Don't worry you'll pay it back." She said with a coy smile as she slides a special key card in to a slot of the elevator. When the elevator's door closes Nic pins her to the wall and starts to kiss her harder. Cynthia wraps her legs around his waist and rubs his crotch with her core. Soon they are both panting with need and desire as they kiss hungerly. This was different then how he was with Dancer. With her it was gentle and loving with Cynthia it was pure passion. She kept rubbing him and he growled into her ear.

"Keep that up and you won't make it to your room wearing those pants." Cynthia moans into his neck.

"Promises promises." She purred at him. Suddenly there was the sound of tearing cloth and she felt cool air on her pussy. Then she heard something unzip and his cock was soon pushed into her. She let out a passionate moan before she starts kissing him deeply as he fucked her against the wall of the elevator. They don't make it to the bed when the elevator doors open but to the couch in the penthouse. Nic sat down still fucking Cynthia and she started to roll her hips to add to the pleasure. Soon they were lost in the throws of passion and before too much longer they were both orgasming. She slumped against him and nuzzled his neck softly.

"That was incredible." Nic said in a half dazed voice. Cynthia just nodded her head as she tried to control her breathing. She then looks at him and smiles as she kisses him.

"So now what?" She giggles. Nic chuckles and rubs her ass.

"Well we could talk for a little before I start to pound your tight pussy again." Nic said.

"Deal. So what is your goal? Just bumming around with your pokemon?"

"That is what I was doing but I figured that I wanted to try my hand at one of the Pokemon Leagues."

"Oh going to try here in Sinnoh?" Cynthia asked with a smile.

"Nah. I was figuring Kanto." He answered.

"Actually you should do the Johto League. I know Red is the champion for both but he has even said he wants to get rid of that one so he can focus more on Kanto." Cynthia told him. Red Ketchum was the Champion of the Indigo League. Even though Kanto and Johto share the same elite four because a trainer has to get different badges for each league they are classified as two different leagues. Unfortunetly Red Ketchum had won both leagues and no one had ever been able to beat him. He was getting bored but refused to leave one of his leagues to an inferior trainer.

"That sounds like a plan. After I get Isis into her new form we'll head out." He said laying back on the couch. Cynthia finally moves off of his lap as she moves down and starts to lick his cock clean. In seconds he is hard again and she smiles as she gets up and walks toward the bed. She takes off her coat and then her shirt freeing her large d cup breasts with erect pale pink nipples. Next her boots came off with her making a big show of bending over ot unzip them and tossing them off. The last thing she took off were her torn up tights. She looked back at him as she gave him a great view of her ass.

"You coming or not?" She asked in a husky whisper. Nic stood up and stripped out of his clothes, letting her see his powerful body, before walking in and smiling. She was doggy style on the bed with her ass facing him. He grabbed her hips and paused as his fingers touched three small scars on either side of the front of her hips and one on the back on either side. He didn't pause long though and soon his cock was buried in her pussy and he was pounding away. He reached up and grabbed a handful of her silky blonde hair and pulled it as he went. She let out a scream of pure pleasure and soon they were lost in sex once again. After a while he flipped her around and laid her on her back so he could bite and suck on her neck as he pounded her. She returned the favor leaving a massive hickie on his neck too. Then they rolled over so Cynthia was on top and he started sucking and pulling on her nipples which pushed her over the edge. One orgasm wasn't enough and Nic just fucked her through it prolonging it and twisting it into two and then three orgasms. Finally she actually got off of him because it was too much sensation on her sensitive body. She didn't let up though and went back to sucking and licking his cock clean. When she felt him get close she pulled his cock out and let him blow his massive load on her face. Nic fell back panting but he smiled at the sight of her face dripping with his cum. She went and cleaned up before coming back still nude and snuggling up to him. Soon they were both asleep.

The next morning found them both waking up very satified but also horny. Nic started kissing her before he got an idea. "What is a sexual fantasy you haven't done in a while or ever?"

"Oh that is easy. I want some guy to fuck my mouth while my Garchomp pounds my pussy. Most guys I meet only want to do threesomes with either another girl, which I have no problem with, or a male pokemon that has a small cock so they can feel better about themselves. They are so excited about fucking me that they don't think about my pleasure. It sucks." She said with a bit of a pout. Nic kissed her and then smiled.

"Go get him." Cynthia just nodded her head and opened a well worn pokeball that held her best friend and chief lover. As Garchomp appeared Nic grabbed her hair and pulled her mouth down to his cock. She started to suck his cock hard and fast as he looks at the newly arrived Dragon pokemon. "I have her mouth busy. How about you take the lower half?" He asked it. Garchomp took one look at his mistress' sweet pussy before lowering his head and licking a little. His rough tongue sent her over the top very quickly but before she could get used to that the Garchomp pushed his massive cock into her. She felt herself stretch in familiar ways but this turned her on more that she had a mouth full of cock and couldn't scream and moan. It took a few seconds but soon they were all moving in perfect unison as they got closer to their peaks. Nic hit first as this was incredibly sexy to him and he filled her mouth with his cum, which she dutifullied swallowed. Then she had an orgasm which pushed Garchomp over the edge. Nic slide out form under Cynthia's head and started to get dressed. Just as he put on his hoodie he looked back at Garchomp.

"Hey last night I never did get to her ass. You mind taking care of that?" He asked. The Garchomp seemed to smile as he pulled his cock out of her pussy and started to push it into her backdoor. Cynthia moaned in pure pleasure as she looked at Nic.

"You are a absolutely wickedly wonderful man." She said as she started to pant with pleasure.

"I know." Was all that Nic said as he walked out chuckling.

**A/N: Hey everyone. It has been a while. I want to thank everyone that waited patiently for this and who has reviewed or sent me PMs about this story. The reason for the long wait was honestly the lack of reviews. I didn't get a lot of reviews for this and it made me lose my motivation for writing this. Now I am trying out a new updating scheduel right now but I'll make you all a deal. If I get six reviews, which will put this at 15, I'll put this story back on the top of the list and work on chapter five. **

**Ceno.**


End file.
